1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a leak detection system, and, more particularly, to a leak detection system having power and communication lines embedded in a leak sensing cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention pertains to a leak detection system.
A conventional leak detection system includes a leak sensing cable having sensor lines for sensing a leak, detection controllers connected to the sensor lines of the leak sensing cable to detect a leak position signal, and a master controller receiving the leak position signal from the detection controllers to process it.
However, the conventional leak detection system is problematic because a power line for supplying power necessary for operating the detection controllers or the master controller has to be additionally provided, and a communication line for transmitting the leak position signal detected by the detection controllers to the master controller also must be additionally provided, undesirably making it difficult to install and manage the leak detection system and increasing the installation cost.
Specifically, the conventional leak detection system is undesirably configured because the power system for supplying power to the detection controllers and the master controller and the communication system for transmitting the leak position signal between the detection controllers and the master controller have to be separately provided.